Friday the 13th: Jason's Redemption
by Kill Boss 98
Summary: For years Jason had nothing to regret especially when it came to killing. However, when he finds a family of three in Camp Blood he doesn't start to think about what he has done, but what he could have done instead.


It was a cold and dark night at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason just killed his latest victim. The trespasser was a girl in her early twenties, with short black hair, wearing an inverted cross neckless, and eyeliner.

After shoving his machete threw the girl's chest, Jason heard a gun shot then a loud scream. He thought that maybe someone else killing intruders, with nothing but his favorite weapon and his curiosity, he went to investigate.

In the deep woods where Jason saw his mother killed by one of the camp counselors years ago, he saw there was a small family. A mother with blonde hair and blue eyes who got shot in the leg, a five year old daughter who looked like a younger version of the mother but with brown eyes who was also the one Jason heard screaming, and a man with short messy black hair and a black button up shirt who was clearly high on crack and was trying to kidnap the daughter.

"Let me go!" Screamed the freighted child.

"But Daisy, don't you want to be with Daddy?" Asked the drug addict.

"No! I want Mommy!"

Just saying that surprised Jason, he was then having flashbacks about being abused as a young boy by his father Eliot Voorhees. Jason's mother was the only person who cared for Him, he loved her very much and would do any thing for her, even murder. Back in reality, the mother panicked which woke the undead killer from his trace.

"John no! Don't hurt her!" The mother begged, still in pain.

"Shut-up!" Snapped the angry dad. "It's bad enough you were taking her away from me!" He looked at Daisy. "Besides, I'm not gonna hurt her."

Daisy's finally broke from his grip and ran to her hurt mother Selina. With John's damaged thinking and seeing the two girls hugging, he was stating to think that Selina some how brain-washed their daughter into not trusting him. **(However the hell that works)**

"Why you-!" John was about to shoot Selina. But he was cut off by a strange sound.

"CHI-CHI-CHI!… HA-HA-HA! CHI-CHI-CHI!… HA-HA-HA!"

With John's gun still in hand, Jason decided to reveal himself to the aggressive man, already aware that John was going to kill Selina who was already injured, Jason knew that Daisy was going to have go the same pain he has been living with for years. Only Jason knew what it was like to hold a strong bond with his mother.

"What the-?" Gazing at the immortal monster, John couldn't tell if he was Hallucinating or not. When John looked at Jason, he saw that he was tall, wearing an old hockey mask with a dark gray jacket, and had a chain wrapped his neck like a noose, holding a large machete covered in fresh blood.

"Can I help you?" John asked completely confused.

But Jason did not/can not respond. Instead he just kept standing there, starring at John.

When John turned around he saw his wife trying to stand up, when Selina got up, she grabbed Daisy's wrist, try to run but they both fell down.

"HEY!" John shouted, he pointed his pistol back at Selina, but Jason grabbed his wrist and squeezed it as hard he can. "OW!" John dropped his gun in agony, witch made Jason let go. That's when John realized the masked stranger was real, he ducked as Jason swung his blade across to behead the failed father. Then Jason tried a downwards chop but again, John dodges the attack. However, John tried to fight back by throwing a right hook at Jason which did make his head move, but it still was not enough to hurt him. After that, John tried a left hook, but this time Jason caught John's fist and tightened his grip to crush John's knuckles. The fact that Jason possessed great strength, it was very painful. At that moment, Jason had an idea so he dropped his machete and grabbed John's chin and the back of his head, then twist John's head all the way around to where he had his head on backwards. That's when John fell on his knees and then on stomach showing that he was dead, but then Jason took the machete and quickly shoved the blade into the corpse's back.

Both girls gasped as they just saw a violent man killed by an even more violent man.

"My God." Selina said fearfully

"Please don't hurt us mister." Daisy asked in a scared yet calm voice.

Jason had another flashback. But this time, it was when he saw his mother died in that exact place where they were all standing in. He then realized that he could done something like that to save his mother, But when that happened he was too scared and didn't know what to do which is why Daisy could nothing but watch, and that is what Jason made feel guilty about what happened to his mother. It's kind of ironic due to the fact that Jason is a brutal killer that has enough power and weapons to even kill his rival Freddy Kruger, but can still feel heart-broken.

Daisy looked at that unlikely savior and saw his head hanging really low, so she ran to Jason.

"Daisy! Wait!" Selina tried to stop her daughter, but she only ignored her. To Jason's surprise he looked down and saw the little girl gently hugging Jason's leg, getting a feeling that Jason did not have in a really long time.

Daisy spoke: "Thank you for saving Mommy." For once, Jason was glad that he couldn't speak, because he didn't even know how to respond. After all, no one has ever thanked him for anything.

Selina who finally get the bullet out of her leg, but she was still hurt. She asked Jason they can go home. Jason stood still for a moment to think about it, then looked at Daisy loosening her hug seeing that she wanted to go home too, remembering being teased and bullied as a child because behind his mask was a disfigured face who wanted go home too, but with his mother being dead and having no else to take care of him, Camp Crystal Lake was his home.

A few minutes later, the sun was rising and Jason was helping Selina over to her car which was in front of the entrance of The Camp. Selina got into the driver's seat while Daisy climb into her car seat buckling in. With Selina also buckled in and thanking Jason for helping her inside and saving her life, she roles down Daisy's window and told her: "Say good-bye Daisy."

"Good-bye Mister." She obeyed. Selina roll's her daughter's window back up and drove home as Jason watched his new friends drive away from Camp Blood. This was the first time Jason had three people come into his territory and only kill one person and let the rest go. After realizing that, Jason walked back into the camp through the entrance where he just came out, which where he found himself stopping and looking back only once then continued to re-enter the camp.

But as soon as Jason back inside over by the old cabins, he was starting to feel that something was off, it took him a few minutes to finally realize he was feeling the familiar presence of his dead mother, Pamela Voorhees. He should have known that she was watching the whole incident. The hockey mask wearing killer became increasingly nervous about what his mother would think about he has done. If Jason could still sweat, he would be doing a lot of that. However, he became even more surprised when Pamela gave him a sense of warmth and comfort as he was now relaxed.

Jason felt his deceased mother smiling at him and said something that he will never forget: _"Jason, I am so proud of you for what you did for that little girl and her mother, and I have already forgave you for not saving me all those years ago. I love you son, my sweet and innocent Jason."_

 **Hey it's The Kill Boss, if you manage to catch my other fanfic: "Hellboy vs Nightmare House 2", them you've probably noticed that it was released LITERALLY not too long ago. But since it's Halloween, I thought it would be appropriate to post a slasher movie based story. And just for the sake of not making me look like that I desperately want some attention (and believe me, I really don't). I'll be taking a bit of a break from posting and probably spend a little more time reading some of my favorite fanfics. Other than that… HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Copyright:**

 **Friday the 13th Characters and Setting: owned by creators from Paramount Studios.**

 **New Characters: Daisy, Selina, John, and Nameless girl at the beginning, and the story's cover are owned/created by me.**


End file.
